Back For You
by Dramatics7324
Summary: Sasuke comes back years after leaving for Orochimaru, and can only hope that his love forgives him, but wait what does Tsunade mean saying there is no Naruto in Kohona? FEMNARU SasuNaru. Pen name Changed. My.Imperfect.Love edited.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey ppl so if anyone here has read my TT fictions I'll update soon, maybe. So as you can see this story is called "Back For You" and I know there is already a story called this. You see -.-My-.-Imperfect-.-Love-.- did one chapter and kind of left it so I picked it up and since I'm not the original author I had to put it on my account. So yeah…I will past the original chapter and continue from there.

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!!!**

**---**

Sasuke slowly walked through the forest leading to Konoha. Thoughts raced through his head. _'Will they accept me back? What happens if they don't?' _Sasuke's eyes softened. _'What will Naruto think? Will he be angry?' _Sasuke scoffed at his highly, DUMB, question. Of coarse Naruto was going to be mad. Not only did he try and kill him, he also slept with him a few days before and then left. Sasuke was going to die.

He stepped into the clearing and starred at the gates of Konoha. His eyes widened. "So many things have changed…"

"Hey, you over there. What are you doing?" A guy shouted out. Sasuke redirected his gaze to the man. He heard a small gasp coming from the guy. "Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke continued to stare at the slightly frightened man. He hardened his gaze. "Take me to the Hokage." The man nodded and led Sasuke through the busy streets of Konoha. Children were happily running around laughing. Sasuke's eyes roamed over them until they landed on one that stuck out from the rest. He looked to be about two or three and had the same raven locks he possessed. The same pale skin also. But his eyes were big and innocent. They were the color of a sapphire. Although the look he possessed was one of loneliness.

"Kiyoshi!" Sasuke quickly swung his head toward a sweet voice. A young girl with long blonde hair came rushing over to the young boy. He noticed how the young boys eyes lit up even though his frown remained. The blonde quickly scooped the young boy up and pressed her slightly tan cheek to his pale one. Sasuke noticed how they both had the Sapphire orbs and how they both shinned with happiness in each others presence. She put the small boy back on the ground and took his hand while walking away from the other children.

The walk from then on out was a slightly boring one, but what else could you do. The man that was leading him stopped in front of the building and sighed. "You can go up and see her. And may god be watching over your soul." He said evilly while crackling as he walked away.

Sasuke walked through the doors and up the stair cases, but he didn't fail to notice the looks of pure confusion and even some hatred. He stopped when he realized he was standing in front of the Hokage's door. He pushed it open silently and walked in. A pair of Dark brown eyes glared at him with hatred. "Uchiha, why did you come back!?!?!" She yelled, her dark eyes narrowing.

"I killed Itachi and Orochimaru." He said calmly.

"That wasn't the question." She said venom dripping from every word.

"Why does it matter, I'm back aren't I."

"You could be sentenced to death or even a whole life in prison. If you do not want that to happen, I suggest you tell me why you came back." Tsunade said standing from her seat.

Sasuke stood there glaring back into Tsunade's hazel eyes. He contemplated whether or not to tell her. With a small sigh he closed his dark onyx eyes. "For Naruto…" He said calmly. He opened his eyes only to catch the smirk playing at Tsunade's lips.

"For Naruto." She said unbelievingly. "The same Naruto you tried to kill."

Sasuke shook his head lightly.

"The same Naruto that sacrificed his life multiple times."

Once again Tsunade's comment was met with a nod.

"The same Naruto who…"

"Yes okay I realize all that he's ever done for me. You don't have to make me feel worse than I already do." Sasuke yelled narrowing his obsidian eyes.

"So the Uchiha actually can feel." She said calmly with a straight face, yet her eyes still held the hatred for him.

Sasuke reverted his gaze to the floor and clutched his fists in anger.

"You will be under house arrest for 2 months. Is that clear?" Sasuke nodded. "Wherever you go a ANBU will be with you. Do you understand?" Again a nod. "Good, you will stay here until I find a ANBU."

"Tsunade…"Sasuke looked up so there eyes were once again in a fierce glaring war. "Where's Naruto?"

Tsunade smirked. "No one named Naruto lives in Konoha."

Sasuke looked at her surprised. "What?" He said almost inaudibly.

"You heard me Uchiha." She said sitting down and spinning her chair to face the window. "There hasn't been a Naruto here in three years."

Sasuke still didn't get it. "What are you saying?"

Tsunade once again spun her chair around and rested her chin on her hands. "Naruto's gone Sasuke."

Sasuke felt his whole world come crashing down by those few words. _'Naruto's gone…' _Those words echoed in his mind. He felt his heart stop beating and his head began to pound. "Naruto…gone…" He brought his saddened gaze up and starred at Tsuande. "How?"

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "He just is…what more can I say?"

Sasuke looked down at the hardwood floor. _'Gone…Naruto…is gone.' _

"Baa-chan…" A quiet voice said.

Sasuke spun his head around only to see the blonde haired teen and the young boy. The blonde haired teen starred at him in pure shock and the boy just looked uncaring.

"Oh Kiyoshi, Hitomi, how nice of you to stop by." Tsunade said happily.

The shocked look on the blondes face was replaced with a look of happiness. A small smile graced her delicate features and she closed her eyes slightly. "It's nice to see you to Tsunade."

"Baa-chan?"

"Yes Kiyoshi…" she said looking toward the young boy with a smile. In return Kiyoshi simply pointed toward Sasuke and tilted his head in question. "Oh him…his name is Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke saw the blonde flinch when his name was mentioned although she still held her sweet, loving smile.

"Hitomi, Mr. Uchiha here is being placed under house arrest and needs a ANBU to watch over him…"Tsunade began

"And you want me to find him one." She said in question.

"Not quite…" Tsunade said. "I want you to be his supervisor."

Her eyes widened and she gave a slight gasp. "Tsunade I don't think I can, I mean I have to take care of Kiyoshi, and I don't think I can do that and watch after Uchiha-san." She said waving her hands in front of her face.

"That is why Sasuke will help you with Kiyoshi." Tsunade looked at Sasuke. "Right?"

Sasuke scoffed but in the end gave a small nod.

Sasuke noticed Hitomi's smile falter and her warm loving eyes fill with sadness. "Hai, I understand…"

"Well than Sasuke, Hitomi and Kiyoshi will stay with you in the Uchiha mansion." Tsunade said as she looked at Hitomi with a sad-and-knowing look.

Sasuke watched as Kiyoshi took one of the blonde girls long fingers in his small hand. "Momma," Sasuke's eyes snapped open. "Are you okay?"

'_M-momma…' _Sasuke thought surprised. He looked at the girl closely. I mean she couldn't be more than eighteen.

Hitomi gave a small smile to her son. "Hai, I'm fine." Hitomi looked at Sasuke and noticed his look of disbelief and confusion. "What's wrong Uchiha-san?" She said calmly but sweetly.

"You're his mother?" he asked in question.

"Hai, I am…" She said squeezing the little boys hand lightly.

"But you can't be more than eighteen." Sasuke said confused,

"Actually Uchiha-san, I'm only fifteen."

Sasuke felt his blood run cold…_'Only fifteen and already has a child.' _

"I had Kiyoshi when I was twelve." Sasuke looked at Hitomi incredulously. "I assure you Uchiha-san I speak nothing but the truth." Sasuke turned his head toward Tsunade and watched as she shook her head.

"But why so young?" Sasuke asked calmly but curiously.

Hitomi sighed sadly but looked up with a sweet smile. "I made a couple of dumb mistakes and it got me into trouble," Sasuke looked at her with pity. She looked him in the eye and said calmly. "You may pity me, but I just want you to know, I don't regret any of it." With that she smiled lovingly at her son and turned on heel out the door. Sasuke turned back to Tsunade and she waved her wrist motioning him to follow the blonde teen and her son.

He ran to catch up and walked in perfect step with Hitomi. Sasuke noticed whenever they passed someone, they would always say 'Hi' to Hitomi and Kiyoshi but after that glare at Sasuke. _'To many things have changed.' _

"Hey Hitomi." A Voice called out. Sasuke and Hitomi turned there heads at the same time followed by Kiyoshi. Hitomi smiled and waved at the girl. Sasuke saw the tuft of pink hair and instantly noticed that it was none other than Sakura. He noticed her smile faltered when she saw him. She slowed down and stopped before the three. She glared at Sasuke "Your back." She said her voice full of hatred.

Sasuke nodded. _'Does everyone hate me now?'_

"Sakura I haven't seen you in awhile were have you been?" Hitomi said smiling. Sakura turned her head toward the blonde and smiled back.

"A mission unfortunately…just got back a few minutes ago." She said her gloved hands on her hips. She looked down and her eyes turned soft. "How are you Kiyoshi?"

Kiyoshi turned his sapphire blue eyes toward Sakura. "Tired…" He said simply.

She gave a small chuckle. "Well you better go to bed then huh."

He nodded his small head. Turning his blue eyes toward his mother she smiled down at him. While bending down slightly she put her hands under his armpits and lifted him up at her side. He placed his small head on her shoulder and let his eyes droop shut while his thumb found it's way snuggly in his mouth.

"Bye Sakura, it's obviously time for his nap." She said in a slight whisper. Knowing if she said it to loud she would wake up her son. He was a very light sleeper.

"Hai." She smiled at the to before glaring at Sasuke. Hitomi began to walk of and Sasuke turned to go after her but was pulled back by Sakura. He turned his head back to her only to see her emerald eyes filled with detestation. "If you hurt her, or Kiyoshi, I swear not only I but the rest of this village will kill you." With that she turned and walked away.

Sasuke stood frozen to his spot. _'Everyone does hate me.' _He turned and walked back to Hitomi, one again synchronizing her steps.

---

"Home sweet home." Sasuke said sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Hitomi gave a slight chuckle before walking through the door way into the living room. The Uchiha mansion was still highly furnished and still could hold over ten people. She carefully put Kiyoshi on the dark blue couch that held the Uchiha fan on the middle cushion. She lovingly pushed away the raven bangs away from Kiyoshi's forehead before placing a soft kiss on it. The young boy stirred but quickly resumed his position. His calm breathing was the only thing that could be heard. For Kiyoshi was asleep and Hitomi was stroking his hair lovingly, all Sasuke did was watch the sentimental sight.

After placing one more kiss on Kiyoshi's forehead , Hitomi covered him up with the closest blanket. After doing so she calmly stood up and walked past Sasuke into the kitchen. Sasuke followed quietly and calmly. Sasuke sat down at the kitchen table as he watched Hitomi pull some food out of the cupboard. "You know when Tsunade said that I had to watch you…I really didn't expect you to follow me were ever I go." She said turning back to him with a small smile. Even though all that resided in her blue eyes were sadness.

"Well I have nothing better to do." Sasuke said turning away from Hitomi's gaze.

Hitomi turned around again and started mixing the concoction she began. "Tell me, Sasuke, why did you come back to Konoha after all these years?"

"I believe that's personal." Sasuke said calmly.

"Well I believe me telling you I had a kid when I was twelve was personal, but I did didn't I." She said keeping her attention on the food.

"That was your mistake." Sasuke said scoffing.

"You would have found out sooner or later, Just like I'll figure out why you came back sooner or later." She smiled sweetly as she carefully rolled the dough.

Sasuke starred at her back. With a sigh her turned his gaze to the ceiling. "It was so I could see someone again. Even if it was only one more time, I wanted to see them."

Hitomi froze in her spot. She looked in a mirror that hung in front of her. Her blonde hair fell freely down her back and stopped at her butt. The left side had two baby blue clips right above her ear holding back the extra hair while one chunk flowed freely in her face. Her bands were cut so they went past her eyebrows but not in her eyes. She let a small knowing smile grace her appearance. "Who?" She said quietly

Sasuke let a soft smile grace his lips. "Naruto Uzumaki…"

Hitomi froze completely an the two of them sat there in complete silence…

A/N: So here's the original chapter. All I did to it was change like 2 words. Next chapter up as soon as I get 5 reviews!


	2. Wheres My Dobe?

Chapter 2: Where Is My Dobe?

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING

Sasuke was the one to break the silence.

"Did you know him?" He asked

"I've heard of him" she replied.

"So you never met him?" he asked.

"No, he left before I came I never met him" she replied "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious" he responded.

"Ok" she replied.

Next Day

After waking up Hitomi decided to make breakfast for everyone, but quickly decided against it because she got lost trying to find the kitchen and ended up in the bathroom. There she decided to wait for some one to find her, mainly Sasuke.

Two Hours later

Still sitting in the bathroom she occupied herself by talking to Kyuubi.

"Hey furball" she yelled oh so nicely

"What do you want kit?" came a reply

"entertain me" came a reply.

"why should I?"

"cause you're very kind and sweet?"

"uh…no thanks."

Just then she was taken out of her mind by the sound of the door opening. There she saw the one and only Sasuke Uchiha.

"What are you doing in here idiot?" he asked "nicely".

"well you see I _was_ looking for the kitchen so I could cook breakfast but I got lost and ended up here. And where exactly is 'here'" she explained.

"here is my personal bathroom." He replied coldly.

"Sorry I just got lost. Can you show me to the kitchen?" she asked.

"Fine" After twisting and turning through a couple of hallways going down two flights of stairs, and walking for 20 minutes they finally arrived at the kitchen.

"Thank you so much Sasuke-san"

"Hn, for doing you this favor you have to answer one question ok?"

"ok…"

"where is Naruto?" He asked.

"I don't know." She lied.

"hn." He replied while mentally thinking 'where's my dobe where could he go? I came back for him and he's NOT here?'

I'll update in a little while if I get a couple more reviews!


	3. Secrets

Back For You: Chapter 3:Secrets

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING

In Hitomi's room

_So he came back for me huh? Well I guess I should reveal my self…but I wont_. _At least not yet. I should make him wait like he made me…right? Thought Hitomi._

After she was done thinking it over she decided to go to sleep so she could wake up early to train.

The Next Morning

She woke up at 6:00 am. and decided to make breakfast for everyone.

In The Kitchen

As soon as she got into the kitchen she decided to look through the pantry. There she found a lot of stuff such as...canned peaches, cherries, and a lot more vegetables and fruits, along with that she found chocolate chips, baking soda, baking powder, sugar, salt, flour, and many spices. After deciding that she would make pancakes she quickly mixed all the ingredients into a bowl and decided that she would make chocolate chip pancakes for her and Kiyoshi, and regular ones for Sasuke.

In Sasuke's Room(Sorry for all the scene changes)

In Sasuke's room he just woke up to the smell of pancakes, a familiar yet surprising scent. He was surprised because he hasn't smelled them since his parent's were murdered. He quickly decided that it was Hitomi who made them since she was the only other adult in the house. He quickly got dressed in his usual attire, and went down to the kitchen.

In The Kitchen (again)

After arriving in the kitchen he quickly walked over to the stove where he saw Hitomi making pancakes. He knew he didn't like sweets but pancakes were the one exception to that rule. He was ABSOLUTLEY IN LOVE with blueberry pancakes, ands just his luck Hitomi was making both blueberry and chocolate chip pancakes.

After sensing an extra charka signal in the room she quickly decided that Sasuke had waken up and come down stair. She yelled to Sasuke asking him if he could wake up Kiyoshi and bring him down for breakfast.

He quickly left to go wake up Kiyoshi. After waking him up he went down stairs to see if Hitomi was done making breakfast.

Once Again In The Kitchen

As soon as he arrived he say Hitomi setting up the table, and decided to help her. While helping her he couldn't help but notice that her charka signal seemed very familiar, and she smelled like vanilla beans and lavender, just like Naruto. He noticed, but he quickly dispelled that thought from what he heard Naruto left three years ago and never returned. As soon as they were done Kiyoshi quickly came down to breakfast.

"Good Morning Kiyoshi" Hitomi said.

"Morning mom" came a reply.

"why don't you both sit down I'm done with the pancakes and since Sasuke-san helped me set up the table we can eat, after we eat I have to go see Baa-chan, and then train." She stated.

"ok mom" Kiyoshi said while sitting down.

"Why do you have to see Hokage-sama" Sasuke asked.

"I have to go and get the forms for the up coming Jounin exams, just because you're here doesn't mean that I have to skip them."

"hn" Came a reply.

"what ever" she replied after she finished breakfast. "I have to go now can you take care of Kiyoshi for me?" she asked.

"Hn…bye" he replied

"I'll take that as a yes, Kiyoshi be a good boy and don't use Sasuke-san as a practice dummy" she told them.

"yes mommy" Kiyoshi replied

"good now I'll be back in thirty minutes , and Sasuke the ANBU will be watching you while I'm gone so don't try to escape.

At The Hokage Tower

"Baa-chan I think Sasuke might suspect that I am/was Naruto."

"Well Brat to bad"

"uh fine I'll keep it a secret for now."

"good keep it as long as you can"

"fine I will. Oh and can I have the Jounin permission forms?"

"Yeah how many?"

"Just one Sasuke isn't allowed to participate is he? He's not even a Chunnin yet."

"true." She said while giving her a permission form.

Happy? I made this chapter longer? Well before I add the Fourth chapter I need at least 20 Reviews because I'm very depressed that some ppl can get more that 100 review and I only have 12 but from what I know over 350 ppl have read this story so yeah.


	4. A Gift From Dad

Back For You: Chapter Four: Time To Go Shopping!

A/N: sorry if there are so many grammar mistakes I'm not very good at re-reading for mistakes and I almost fail English last year so yeah…

After returning to the Sasuke's house she decided that she would take Sasuke shopping today because he didn't have any clothes except that robe, and it was getting old so without Sasuke's permission she dragged him to the village to get new clothes leaving Kiyoshi with Iruka.

At The Village Shopping Center

As soon as they arrive she dragged him into the closest store she could find. Luckily it was a sort of dark store just right for Sasuke she quickly found a couple of black and dark blue shirts and told him to try them on. After she finished that she went over to the dressing rooms to wait. After a couple of minutes he came out bringing no more than 3 outfits that consisted of a dark blue tee-shirt and white shorts, black tee-shirt and light brown shorts, and a blue tee-shirt and black pants after paying for them they went to a seamstress to get the Uchiha fan printed on the. The lady told them to come back in and hour and a half to get them.

"so Sasuke what do you want to do for an hour and a half?"

"Hn."

"Ok…um why don't we just look around the stands?"

"ok." Came a reply

After looking around for about 20 minutes they stopped at a nice stand that Hitomi said she had a good feeling about. In there she saw many interesting items such as necklaces, earrings, and kimonos, but near the back of the shop she found a beautiful light blue bottle filled with _rosewater (1). _She decided to get it.

About an Hour Later

They quickly arrived at the seamstresses to pick up the clothing after picking them up and paying for them they left to pick up Kiyoshi from Iruka's and went back to the Uchiha Mansion.

At The Uchiha Mansion

They arrived at the mansion with all the clothes and Kiyoshi just in time to eat lunch. Hitomi decided to make sandwiches for lunch so they could eat quickly.

"That lunch was good mom thank you." Kiyoshi said

"Your welcome" came a reply from the kitchen. "But you still have to clean up your room. After that were going back to our own Mansion along with Sasuke to get some more clothes and our toothbrushes."

"why do I have to clean up my room?" Kiyoshi asked.

"because it's a mess you have clothes everywhere, and as soon as I walked in I stepped the dull end of the kunai I gave you." She stated.

"fine I'll clean up my room" he grunted back.

"good boy now hurry up" she said.

"fine" he replied

Half An Hour Later

"Finally it's clean, and look I even found a kunai my mom said was from my dad."

"Kiyoshi are you done" he heard his mom yell from below.

"Yeah and I even found a kunai from my dad!"

"don't use it until I tell you you can"

"yes mom" he said and then hid it under his bed.

**YOU HAVE TO READ THIS: I probably wont be updating very often until October 31****st**** sorry but my mom banned fanfiction I'm using my brothers computer right now. I will be posting like 4 more stories soon…if I can. Summaries below:**

**All I'll give you: You broke my heart but I refuse to cry. Crying is only for those who you love and have lost. All I'm giving you is a single teardrop(FemNaru)**

**Teardrops On My Guitar: Your with her, and that's why you're the reason for the teardrops on my guitar…(FemNaru)**

**Happy Ever After: Natsumi is a princess of Konoha but never wanted to be. Now forced into marriage with the Uchiha clan she must somehow find her happy ever after.**

**Never Again: You were my loved one, until you broke my heard never again will I fall in love with a cold hearted jerk…or that's what I thought.**


	5. A Very Confused Sasuke

Back For You: Chapter 5: A Very Confused Sasuke

Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto characters!

Um…don't kill me please! I didn't mean to update this late I've just been…buisy…with things like school, and having a life, and Jazz Band, and VE, and things like I'm moving up to a totally different school next year...

"Sasuke can you help me with something?" Hitomi yelled.

"Wait a second I have to finish something first," he yelled back from his room.

Finally arriving at her room, after0 having polished/cleaning his kunai and shurriken.

"Hey Sasuke can you just help me clean out my closet?"

"Hn."

"Just don't look into the box! You will regret it!"

"Hn."

Walking over to the closet he started to take out all of the things in there. Noticing a small box he decided to ignore Hitomi's warning and open it. Besides what's the worst that could happen? Oh how wrong he was to open it…

As soon as he opened hit he noticed that it was a picture album. Looking into it he noticed that they were all pictures of Team 7 from before and after he left. He was immediately confused. Putting the album back in the box and cleaning everything up her ran.

Arriving at the Hokage's tower in record time he ignored the protests from the ANBU ran into her office and immediately started asking Tsunade why Hitomi had pictures of Team 7, but before she could answer a fox ANBU pushed him out of the room and locked the door. Leaning his ear up to the door he could here fragments of the conversation.

"Baa-chan…Sasuke…. album …closet."

"Well……..truth……..Naruto…..and…….child….."

"….Cant…..he'd…mad……..Kiyoshi……….."

"…..cant help…."

"Fine bye."

After listening to this Sasuke became even more confused…if possible. Running back to the compound he immediately racked his brain for things that would make sense. He couldn't find any likely answers. The only thing that made partial sense was that Hitomi WAS Naruto, but Naruto wasn't a girl and would never trick him…right?

Right Naruto would never be a girl he was too proud for that, but then what was the whole conversation about?

Walking back to his house he almost ran into Kiyoshi.

"Sorry for bumping into you Uchiha-san," Kiyoshi said.

"Don't worry about it…but what's that in your hand?" He asked seeing a kunai that look sort of familiar.

"Mama said I can't tell you but if you can keep it a secret I'll tell you what mama told me."

"Fine."

"Mama said someone close to her gave it as a present, and that's all I can tell you," he said running away quickly.

To say the least I was confused. I could have sworn that was the one I gave Naruto before I left, but he couldn't have given it away…could he? No I told him he could give it to the one girl he loved, but that couldn't be Hitomi could it? And if he and Hitomi had been in love that means Kiyoshi was Naruto's son, but Kiyoshi looked nothing like him. True he had the same color eyes he did, and true they weren't very common in Japan, but they couldn't be related…right?

* * *

So I have officially updated my profile go check it out to see my new poll...go I command you to!

* * *


End file.
